


Alive

by skyewardaftbh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, Other, idk tbh, not actually a relationship fic, set after 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewardaftbh/pseuds/skyewardaftbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after 2x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

They didn't find his body in the building. She thought maybe he had been crushed or maybe someone took his body. But she knew somewhere in her brain that he had escaped. He had survived. Just the thought brought goosebumps on her skin. If he had survived, wouldn't he had contacted them? She had been tempted to search for him, to see if he was still alive, but she realized she would sleep better if she didn't know. Her missions had gotten easier lately, less guards, less cameras. For a second she thought, maybe it was him. Maybe he was doing this to taunt her. To give her doubt that she had finished him. Then she thinks, no, it can't be, she put 4 bullets in him, he had to be dead. He can't hurt her anymore. 

She paced around her room that night. On her mission earlier the earbud got cut out. She swore she heard a low chuckle. His laugh. It had to be. There was no one else with such a haunting laugh. She grabbed her phone and went through her contacts. She saw his number and her lip quivered. It was an inactive number and she knew that, but she was tempted. She couldn't help herself. She tried to convince herself that this would help her, that he wouldn't reply and it would be comfirmed, this is the closure she needs. Her hands were shaking but she started to type. "You're alive, aren't you?" She waited a few seconds before hitting send. The moment it was delivered she regretted it. She threw her phone on her bed. Why couldn't she just stop thinking about him? 'He's dead.' She tried to convince herself. 'You shot him, he's dead.' She fell on her bed and wrapped a blanket around her.

She woke up in a sweat. It was just a dream. She immediately reached out for her phone that she had placed under her pillow. She took a deep breath before pulling it out. She had no new messages. Her eyes closed and she sighed in relief. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, she was awake now. She quickly put on clothes before heading downstairs to where May and her trained. She checked her watch. 5:17 AM. They did training at 6:00 AM so she she had time to waste. She set down her phone on the floor and starting wrapping her hands. She loved training, it was something that would help her take out her anger, which she had lots of at the moment. After a half hour of using a punching bag, she was worn out and had to take a break. She took a sip of water from her bottle and picked up her phone. She studied the text she had sent before placing it back down. She bit her lip. Just as she was about to get back up her phone buzzed. Her whole body froze and she debated whether to look at it or not. 'It's probably just Jemma.' Her turned her head slightly and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it and looked at the text. "Yes." It said. Her whole expression turned to horror. She dropped the phone and heard it shatter. She fell to the floor and started hyperventilating. 

He's alive.


End file.
